Evil Angels
by The-Devil's-Avenging-Angels
Summary: Starting a band can be quite easy...Keeping your friends can be complicated. Jillian and Reygan have been best friends since the first time they met. They did everything together and decided to start a band. But will that end up destroying there friendshi
1. Chapter 1 Reygan POV

_**Author's Notes**_

Hello, we are Pyro and Roza and this is our first story on fanfic together. We really hope you enjoy it and comments are appreciated. The first chapter is in Pyro's POV and the second is in Roza's POV just to let you know.

Enjoy!!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 1

Reyme

"Jillian!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Would you hurry up? It's not like your going on a date!"  
"Shut up Rey." she yelled back

"At least I don't go around looking like a bum!"

I did not look like a bum I was wearing a baggy t-shirt, jeans and beat up flip flops that I would probably kick off my feet in a couple minuets. Right then Jillian came bounding down the stairs.

"Bye mom" we both yelled as we dashed out the door.

Jillian and I have been best friends since preschool and do everything together. Since we are so close I call her parents mom and dad. They don't care I think they like it.

"Reyme would you pay attention to where you are going!" Jill yelled at me.

We were riding bikes along side the road on our way to band practice.

"I wont hit anything' I yelled "I have lighting reflexes"

Jill snorted "Yeah right"

Are we in the school band you might ask? No. We and some of our friends started our own band last year and we are pretty good if I do say so myself. I was the lead guitarist and back-up singer, Jillian was the lead singer and played the keyboard. There were three people besides us in the band Demitri he was the other guitar player and he sang if we needed a guy to sing the song we were playing, Iggy he played the drums and sang back-up for Demitri, and Brianne who played bass guitar. We usually met a Brianne's she was rich and had a garage out in her huge backyard where we could blast our music with no one yelling at us.  
Jill and I were at the top of the second to last hill on the way to Brianne's when I started going super fast down the hill and kept that speed all the way up the hill that was Brianne's drive way.

"Do you have to do that?" Jillian panted as she rode up.

"Of course" I aid with an innocent expression on my face. Iggy laughed "Face it Jillian Rey lives for doing dumb and dangerous things."

I chucked a pinecone at his head

"Ouch"

Brianne walked into the garage where we were set up

"Come on you guys were already behind schedule."

Brianne is a little bit of a neat freak and likes everything to organize but we love her anyway.

"Schedule?" Demitri asked

"I didn't know we had one."

"Oh just shut up and get started."


	2. Chapter 2 Jillians POV

Chapter 2

Jillian

"Stop yelling at me! I need to make sure everything is together. I am in charge of the fashion remember!" I yelled back at her. She is always in such a hurry when it's about the band.

"Fine, but it's not like your going on a date."

"At least I don't go around looking like a bum!"

My name is Jillian. I've lived in Hershey, Pennsylvania all my life. My lovely friend Reyme was the first and very best friend, we go every where together. Everyone thinks were sisters because of how close we are, we don't argue that because that's how it feels for both of us. This is our junior year at Hershey High School. We decided to start a band last year just for fun, but it turns out that we are actually really good. Evil Angels is our name, catchy huh!

Once I have everything ready, I flew down the stairs.

"Bye mom" We both said together and we were out the door.

We got our bikes from the garage and took off towards Brianne's house. We always held meetings at her house because it is gigantic, plus it never since to bother her parents when we play. We have five people in our group: Jamie, Demitri, Brianne, Reyme, and me. Jamie prefers to be called Iggy; no one knows the reason why.

We're approaching our favorite hill; it's just perfect to ride down on. We both have an adventures side to us but Reyme can just be a little too reckless. She started speeding down the hill like a maniac. I wasn't able to join her because of the bag I was carrying. She screeches to a stop and I catch up.

"Must you always do that?" I asked dismounting off the bike and checking that nothing fell out.

"Of course" She said with an innocent expression on her face. Iggy came out laughing.

"Face it Jillian Rey lives for doing dumb and dangerous things."

"O I already know that!"

Rey chucked a pinecone at his head.

"Ouch!"

"Well I'm just glad we made it back here in one piece this time." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So what did we miss?" I asked Iggy.

Demitri appeared. "Hey gals finally made it."

"Come on people were off schedule!" Brianne yelled from the door.

Brianne is like a total neat freak, she wants everything to be perfect all the time. I don't blame her, we're easily distracted.

"Schedule?" Demitri asked "I didn't know we had one."

"Oh just shut up and get started."

"Alright you heard the boss let's go" I said and we all ran inside.

Twenty minutes had passed by now.

"Ok five minute break and then were back to playing." Brianne announced.

"Not a problem." Iggy said. He jumped up and ran out the door.

"Iggy is such a clown."

"And that's why we love him of course." I said giggling

"Well of course." Rey said "Why else would be put up with him?"

"Maybe because you're madly in love with him." I said blowing a kiss in her direction.

"Yes that's the only possible reason." She said throw a ball at me. I caught it and threw it back at her, but it totally missed its destination. Instead of hitting Rey it hit Demitri in the head. Thank God it was soft.

"Hey watch your aim!" He yelled smiling and threw the ball back to me.

"Sorry"

Brianne jumped up and snatched the ball out of the air.

"Nice move Brianne!" Rey complimented

"Totally" I added

"Yes thanks, ok enough back to work! Iggy what are you doing down there!" She yelled leaving the room.

"That girl needs to take a chill pill quick." Demitri said when she was gone.

"You know nothing will stop her after she gets started."

"Yes we ALL know that" Rey said and we all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Reygan's POV

Chapter 3

Reyme

"Now dance, f**ker, dance / Man, he never had a chance / and no one even knew / It was really only you..."

"Grrrrrr" I rolled over, slapped the Snooze button on my radio alarm clock and wished schools and Mondays would die so I could go back to sleep. I hate the fact that once I'm awake I can almost always never get back to sleep, so lying in bed wishing I could was a waste of time. With a groan I rolled out f bed and threw on some clothes. Once I had finished getting ready, which didn't take that long, I rode my bike to the Fractured Prune/Starbucks across from the medical center. I ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte/ OC sand Doughnut and a French toast doughnut and went over to the corner where Jill and I always sat. The band sometime joined us but today it was just us. I pulled out my Creative and put my headphones on.

"I bet more than half the people in school don't know that Creative is a company that makes MP 3 players." I thought as Ashes by Five Fingered Death Punch blasted out of the headphones. It always surprises me that people can be so clueless about things. I was musing, once again, about how the stupidity of the people of the world would be our death. God people are idiots. "You're in a bad mood today." I thought. I smiled grimly as Way Of The Fist came on. Five Fingered Death Punch just what the doctor ordered. Not that I like of trust doctors. They'd probably stick me in an insane asylum for talking to myself.  
When Jill came in she took one look at my expression and rolled her eyes. "Try not to kill anyone today." She said

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently.

All I got was another eye roll.

"People are idiots" I said.

"I don't want to hear it" She replied.

"Fine" I muttered. Jill has heard me rant about everything concerning stupidity and politics, which to me those things go hand in hand.

"I saw Corina and Andrew making out behind Giant." Jill said changing the subject.

"They're together again?" I asked

"Apparently."

I snorted. We talked school gossip and our classes until it was time to go if we didn't want to be late for school.

Sometimes I actually try to pay attention and listen in school other times I just let the day pass in a dull blur. Today was one of the blur days. After the last bell finally rang I went to my locker, put my books away and sprinted to Brianne's locker. The rest of the band was already there of course looking impatient.

"What take you so long?" Iggy complained

"You try making it from the opposite side of the school to here in two minuets." I shot back

"You are super girl" Iggy said "You can do anything"

Iggy called me super girl because even though I don't play sports I'm really athletic and when I was little my cousins and I used to pretend we were super heroes. Iggy found the last part out in a game of Truth or Dare (I was stupid enough to stop saying Dare and say Truth for once).

Instead of replying I smacked him up-side the head. Iggy stepped behind Demitri grumbling.

"Would you two stop? You'd think you two were married or something." Demitri said.

Iggy and I immediately started gagging. That was so gross! I mean I love Iggy and everything but that was like a brother and friend not the other way! Thinking of him that way was like thinking of kissing one of my brothers or cousins.

"Come on guys Rey and I have dance today so if we want to get anything done we have to leave now." Jill said interrupting our gagging.

We rode our bikes to Brianne's a usual. We were fooling around the whole time. When we got to Brianne's garage we were all thirsty and hungry so Brianne and Jillian went to get food and drinks. As soon as they were gone, I ran over to my backpack and pulled my MP3 player out. Demitri and Iggy were looking at me trying to figure out what I was doing. I quickly told them what I was doing. They both got evil smiles on their faces and helped me plug the MP3 player into Brianne's awesome speaker system.

When Jill and Brianne came in the door I hit the play bottom on the MP 3 player and music came blasting out of the speakers.

Put me in  
A special school  
Designed to teach a fool  
And I don't need  
A single book  
To teach me how to read  
Who needs stupid books?  
They are for petty crooks  
And I will learn  
By studying  
The lesson in my dreams  
Turn off the TV

Brianne and Jill had jumped 5 feet in the air when the song had stated and Demitri, Iggy, and I were rolling on the ground laughing at the expresions on their faces.

"Come on guys" I said after a while, "Jill and I will need to leave soon for dance."

Everyone looked at me to play the first notes of a song so they'd know what to play. Demitri had said that that was part of my roll as lead guitarist. I started the first notes for the song Whoa by Paramore. Jill and Demitri joined in immediately and soon I was lost in the song.

After band Jill and I went to dance class. Today was Monday so we had ballet at 5:30 and jazz at 7:00. In the half hour between the two classes we walked to the Panera Bread across the street for dinner. This was our tradition since we started dance in 3rd grade. We have talked about everything humanly possible on these nights. It was my moms turn to carpool us so when jazz was done and we had grabbed our bags we hopped in the back of my mom's Hyundai Veracruz. The whole way home, I complained to Jill about Kelly, our evil jazz teacher. My mom just rolled her eyes at us and after we dropped Jill off drove home. Once I finished my homework I opened my window and sat on it with my feet dangling out the window. For some reason I had a feeling something really bad would happen soon but I had no clue what.


	4. Chapter 4 Jillian's POV

Chapter 4

Jillian

"Great practice everyone, will definitely be ready to play at the homecoming dance at this rate." Brianne said recollecting the music sheets.

"That would be great!" I said stretching.

"Well it's a start, ok see you all tomorrow." Brianne said opening the garage door. We all said good bye and headed home.

"Hey mom, hey dad,"

"Hey sweetie, how was practice." Mom asked giving me a hug.

"We're getting there." I said with a yawn.

"Great well get some sleep." Dad said pushing me toward the stairs.

"Ok goodnight," I said yawning again and going upstairs. I flopped into bed and pulled on my covers, not even bothering to change. In the next minute I was out.

"Wild 95.5…What I've done, I faced myself, to cross out what I've become…"

I moaned. What? Man it's time to get up. I stirred and sat up.

"Great School," I had about a half an hour to get ready.

School was a drag. Nothing new, just reviews. Just two more minutes, I can live with that.

RIINNNGG!!!!

Yes! I ran out the room and headed to Brianne's locker. Everyone was there expect for Rey.

I sighed. If she didn't get here in the next two minutes-

Rey came rushing over and panting.

"Late again," I muttered under my breath.

"Almost late again," She said to me smiling.

"What took you so long?" Iggy complained.

"You try making it form the opposite side of the school tow here in two minutes."

"You are super girl," Iggy said. "You can do anything."

I giggled. Iggy found out that we used to play heroes in a game of truth and dare. I don't know what Rey was thinking choosing truth.

Rey slapped him on the back of his head and Iggy moved behind Demitri for cover.

"Would you two stop? You'd think you two were married or something." Demitri said.

"That got them to shut up." I whispered to Brianne and she giggled.

We all rode our bikes to Brianne's as usually because no one had a car.

_Ugh parents!_

_We got to the house and Brianne and I went to get some food and drinks while the others went to the garage. _

"_I don't think leaving those three alone is a very good idea." I said when we got to the kitchen._

"_What could they do, besides kill each other?" She said _

"_And that's why I'm afraid." _

_We both laughed and got everything ready._

"_Hey, don't tell the others yet, but I got us our first real gig at the club, Comet!" Brianne whispered excited. _

"_Are you serious?!" I squeaked. "That's the best club in town. Celebrities were even spotted there." _

"_I know, I know, my dad got us the deal." She said. "We'll play in two weeks, Friday, the 20__th__." _

"_What we only have two weeks to prepare!!" I yelled._

"_Calm down, I only found out yesterday; either way we're ready for this."_

"_Ok so when do you plan on telling them?" _


End file.
